Sue Sylvester meets her Idol
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: Sue Sylvester finally meets the one and only...Madonna! Only rated K  because its...well its Sue!


Sue Meets her Idol

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SHOW GLEE. I just want to make sure we got this down. Fox and whoever else can pwn it all they want.

Ok…this is my first Glee Fan-fic, so I hope nobody is OOC. The main character is Sue, (is she not fabulous?) and she meets her idol. If you have seen the show, you that Sue's idol is Madonna, so let's find out what happens.

It was not any normal school day. Well, at least not for Sue Sylvester it wasn't. For Sue Sylvester it was to be the best day ever. It was Sue Sylvester's birthday, and she was proud to have it known.

However, her oh-so-fabulous day wasn't exactly going so…fabulously. That morning, she spilled her morning protein shake all over the place after tripping over a dumbbell in the kitchen (on her favorite track suit too no doubt). Having to decide on which tracksuit to wear was another big decision, which then made her late for work and the stench of failure leaking from the acne ridden pores of the high schooler's that moved throughout William McKinley High School crawled under Sue's skin like a horrific virus.

Sue made her way into the teacher's lounge, and almost screamed loud enough to wake the dead as she walked toward the coffee pot. Everyone in the lounge shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY as she walked in, but what caused the blood-curdling scream was the humongous banner that read: Happy Birthday Sue Sylvester in letters so large they could choke a giant.

"How…" She didn't even want to think the thought, because Sue knew everything would just get worse if she thought it… "How could this day get any worse?" the thought rang in her ears repeatedly and annoying as she quickly and quietly poured herself a cup of coffee and made her way to her office to escape the what seemed to be growing crowd of teachers ready to attach to her like a parasite.

Will Shuester passed by Sue's office on his way in, and for no particular reason, decided to poke his head in and say hey. As he literally stuck his head into her office, Sue almost choked on her coffee as she looked to see the face of WILL SHUESTER, her arch nemesis, in the door of her office. Will simply uttered a "Happy Birthday Sue" before she could even begin to think of a horrible hair joke to insult Will with. Will moved his head and began to proceed towards his classroom, when he remembered something, and turned around and actually walked into the office of Sue Sylvester.

He rocked back and forth on his toes, waiting for Sue to look up at him, but all he got was a grumpy "Go away William, unless the little elves that live in your hair are going to jump out and sing a ballad of random show tunes, I don't want to hear what you have to say."

Will simply nodded, and then said, "Just wait until this afternoon. I have something quite special planned for you." Just before walking out of Sue's office.

Only one thing ran through Sue Sylvester's mind the whole day, "What is that cheery, no-good, gel-sculpted-hairdo, freak planning to strike on me now?" She kept hawk eyes on him the whole day, sending various cheerios to keep watch of him throughout the day; wondering what this evil man might try to pull to ruin her birthday, but all of her efforts were futile, and she still came up with nothing. At the end of the day, Sue was ready to pull out her napalm on Will, when he stopped by her office once again after cheerleading practice. Sue was just packing up her things to leave, when he asked her: "Sue, if you wouldn't mind, I have something for you in the gym. It's kind of a birthday present…from me to you." Sue just rolled her eyes as she gathered up her things and made her way to her car.

Curiosity caught the best of Sue though, (as Will knew it would) and she took the long way, walking through the gym, wanting…needing to see what Will was corrupt enough to plan to taunt her with.

When she entered the gym, Sue almost had a heart attack. Her eyes became as big as quarters and everything she was carrying fell to the floor with a loud THUD.

There was a woman standing in the middle of the gym, with her back to Sue, but turned around when she heard the noise. She made her way to Sue, whose jaw dropped as the woman stood in front of her and stuck out her hand to shake.

This very woman was none other than Madonna herself, wearing her classic white pantsuit, with her hair blonde as ever and waved just right. Sue's heart skipped a beat whenever Madonna smiled at her, and could have melted at what this GODDESS of a person said to her:

"Hi, Sue Sylvester? I hear you are a fan of my work. I am Madonna." Her hand was still between them, hoping to shake Sue's hand.

That would have been absolutely magnificent for Sue, to shake the hand of Madonna, the woman who made "Like a Virgin", the classic: "Vogue", as well as many other great songs. All of that would have…could have been the best birthday present ever, but as luck would have it, at that very moment when Madonna introduced herself…Sue Sylvester, coach of the cheerios, arch rival of Will Shuester and his extremely crazy hairdo, fainted.

END


End file.
